The Only Reason
by tear-able
Summary: I'll do it later. If you're bored enough to read this then you could stand reading the whole thing.


The Only Reason

**Disclaimer: If I could buy any of these characters off Harmonix, I wouldn't be writing stories for this website.**

The lighting up of the phone screen brought yet another unpleasant memory to Maccoy. Making a mental note to so as to again change yet another aspect of his life so as to not run into any more painful thoughts, Maccoy picked up his phone and examined the miniscule writing on it.  
_Stupid facebook notification.  
_Resisting the urge to write "nobody cares" as a response to someone changing the location of their next crew performance, Maccoy half-threw the small mechanical object away from him, not bearing to see the picture of himself and a certain African-American together and smiling.

He did a full spin check of his small living room, noting anything that he thought his Grandmother would get annoyed at. Shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that yes, all the cushions on the lounge were in place and all of the obscure lady's knitted cosies were in place. Maccoy had been neigh devoted to the task of keeping the house in a 'proper' state when his Grandmother was no longer able to maintain it. Suppressing his worry for her, he pulled his goggles on and strode out his front door, determined not to be late for his first tutoring session.

* * *

Maccoy had never met the boy personally. The whole thing had been done through Maccoy's advertisement and e-mail. Today would be their first encounter. Maccoy easily spotted the youth amongst the crowd of elderly people but decided to wait until the teen approached him, not wanting to appear as a creep, should he be proved wrong. Spotting Maccoy, the Korean walked confidently up to him, his wide green eyes bright and inquisitive.

"You that tutor from the ad?" the younger teen asked in a curiously familiar accent that Maccoy could not quite place.

"And you would be Glitch?" the blonde asked in return as conformation, raising his arm behind his head to mess up the hair on the back of his head, as he often did when he was nervous. He stopped when he remembered that his Grandmother would berate him if she saw it.

Taking in a deep breath so as to break the growing silence, he turned and, assuming the youth was behind him, jogged up the steps leading to the small library where the two had planned to go. The pair found an empty table at the back of the air-conditioned refines of the library and began their work, Maccoy wearily regarding Glitch's scruffy notebook, just as Glitch suspiciously eyed Maccoy's large supply of textbooks. Sensing the imminent question, Maccoy said "I wont be going through all of this today, it's for the whole of your course.  
Now to start with, are there any concepts that you find particularly confusing or just don't understand?" Maccy inquired and was answered with a blank stare. Pleased that he had his work cut out for him, Maccoy began explaining the basics of dance theory, stressing on why it was so important for Glitch to learn, not that he didn't know the younger teen was not all that interested.

The kid had no idea what the blonde was talking about, but was enthusiastic enough when he tried. Maccoy noticed that the Korean had no head for dates and neither did he seem to care much about history, or even composition for that matter. _Kid p__rolly just took the course fer the prac and didn't get __a good enough teacher _Maccoy mused. It reminded the Russian all too much of someone that he was determined to forget.  
And there it was again! Glitch was taking down notes when the older teen spotted just a slight tapping of the younger's free fingers, a dreadedly familiar tune. _Gotta stop watchin the kid like I'm some pedo-predator _Maccoy thought nervously, shifting in his chair. The blonde had no feelings towards the Korean other than wholly platonic ones, but he was never completely comfortable with his sexuality and his all-too-recent break-up had left Maccoy shaken to say the least.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Maccoy let his mid drift to a place that he had not allowed it to for weeks. A single word seemed to have no trouble resounding through Maccoy's very being. Or rather, a single name.  
The Russian wasn't very big on the idea of a "one and only" love but when Mo walked into his life, it was one of te happiest things that had ever happened to him. And then, when Mo just walked right out again, like Maccoy never meant anything to him? Breakups are always hard, but this was shattering. Without even a farewell, let alone the reason for one, Mo was gone from Maccoy's life. The couple had been growing distant for some time, oh yes, but Maccoy had expected at least a confrontation. A discussion perhaps, or even a letter. Certainly not a text from Taye asking Maccoy to back off because him and Mo were over and that Mo had found someone else. That's when it stuck Maccoy that suddenly, he was the bad guy. The positions were somewhat reversed and missed calls and unanswered texts didn't make Mo the elusive boyfriend as much as it did Maccoy, the pestering, evil ex. But you couldn't be an evil ex if you didn't know you were one in the first place, could you?

Maccoy had backed off, cutting off almost all ties from Mo, even those slightly concerned mutual friends. Not concerned for Maccoy of course, but for Mo. No one likes that ex who wont let up. And then when Maccoy's Grandmother got God only knows what type of illness, Maccoy had no choice but to take on a variety of different side jobs to support here in there and and pay for her extensive operations. Maccoy missed her greatly but oddly enough, that ache was nothing compared to the thrashing ocean of pain that was his loss of Mo.

Maccoy had been so badly in love with him for so long – until this present day – that he simply didn't know what to do without him. And with his Grandmother, at least the blonde knew the _reason_ she was gone. And that she was coming back. Maccoy felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He felt utterly spent and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for days, completely ignoring the world. But he knew that he couldn't just up and leave. People needed him and he couldn't bear being so selfish so as to ignore him.

Maccoy wearily raised his lids to reveal a pair of bright green eyes shooting him a concerned look.  
"You aight?" the young teen asked to break the silence more than anything else.  
Maccoy started at hearing his ex's favourite catch-phrase coming from this kid, doing all he could to prevent the long flow of memories that stirred when the blonde heard those words. He became aware that he was staring at Glitch who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Sorry.. Yeah, I-I'm good" Maccoy replied, more to himself than the Korean, because both of them knew that the blonde was most certainly not alright. _What's with this kid?_Maccoy found himself wondering. He was like a living embodiment of Mo, acting, talking and even saying things exactly as the b-boy would have. Shaking his head so as to rid himself of the thoughts, the elder teen gestured for the younger to surrender his notebook for examination. All of the notes Maccoy had given Glitch had been dutifully copied down but that was not what Maccoy was looking for.

Numerous drawings littered the book's tattered pages. Small monsters, brand names and other incomprehensible figures were scattered among the kid's work, along with several love-heart, telling the hipster that although the student was eager to learn, he hadn't been paying full attention throughout the entire lesson. Pointing to a particularly detailed robot-man, Maccoy showed the book to his companion and raised his eyebrows slightly. Glitch, who had been nervously edging towards Maccoy while he scrutinised the younger's book, slowly turned a light shade of pink. The Korean flicked his hair to cover his eyes and looked shame-facedly down to his lap, triggering an uncontrollable laugh from Maccoy. After the displeased hissing from the librarian had subsided and Maccoy had controlled his mirth, Glitch shot a quizzical look at the teen.

"I aint gunna kill ya kid. I just wanted to know if you understood me while I was talkin acha" Maccoy explained as Glitch's face fell into a state of almost comical relief. Suppressing the urge to laugh again, Maccoy slit the book across the table where Glitch gratefully received it, seeming more embarrassed about this fumble than the last.  
"So _did_ you understand?" Maccoy tried again, less jokingly this time.  
Glitch began to nod but then glanced at the older teen and shook his head.  
"Kinda but... Not _really_" he muttered.

Maccoy noticed the sudden change of confidence in his the student, remembering how outside the library, he hadn't seemed to mind approaching a stranger.  
"What would the time be?" Maccoy asked, running his hand through his hair. He was answered only by a scrabbling noise for a while as Glitch earched his pockets. The youngster extended his arm while turning on the screen of his phone, getting Maccoy to blink a few times till he as able to focus on an object so close to his face. Not enough time to go over what Maccoy had just been through.  
"Same time tomorrow?" Maccoy asked as more of a statement than a question, but stopped his presumption when he saw Glitch turn brighter shade of pink than he thought possible on someone with such a pale complexion.

"I... uh... I'm... Meeting someone then...Maybe Monday afternoon?" the now almost scarlet-faced teen asked.  
But there was no way Maccoy would let up on such an opportunity.  
"Out with it kid, whose the lucky girl? _Or _the fella? C'mon now"  
"Uhh well... You might know him. He's a senior in our school like you.." Glitch conceded.  
"No avoiding the question! I want a _name_" Maccoy hassled teasingly.

"His..."  
"Name is...?"  
Glitch half-smiled, obviously thinking of the one he was soon to meet up with, so innocently, unaware of the devastation that he was about to bring, the havoc he was about to wreak.  
"What is his naaame?" Maccoy asked one final time.

Biting his lip, Glitch sighed out the only name that mattered to Maccoy.  
"Mo."

**Author's note:  
****Welp it looks like you waited forever for nothing again. Sorry about that.  
****But this is my longest chapter ever. Is that a good thing? Iunno  
****The fact that I'm talking to myself on this thing just goes to show how lonely I am. And yet, I can't seem to write anything. I sure have a busy life :P  
****I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been meaning to do it for a while. Everyone seems to intent on making Maccoy the evil ex in relationships, it's not fair. MrGentleBro helped with me writing this chapter. That person is honestly the only reason I get off my ass these days.  
****But yeah. Thankyou everyone for reading. Please review, and tell me what I need to fix or work on. Or if you are confused. Cause I wrote this, And even I'm confused. Now this note is longer than the story. Great.**  
**Mwa xx**


End file.
